muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is an animated series that debuted on Nickelodeon in 1999 and soon became one of the channel's linchpin series. The title character appeared in the We Are Family music video alongside Muppet characters. Muppet Mentions * In a 2004 promotional magazine for The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Patchy the Pirate hosts his own short section in which he names off the great movie pirates, including Tim Curry's performance as Long John Silver in Muppet Treasure Island. * In the episode "ChefBob", when the puppet ChefBob gets his own TV show, footage of the audience at Danhurst College from The Muppets Take Manhattan was used. References * In It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, while watching Kermit's flight on a video screen, the Boss tells Daniel he's "just lucky SpongeBob isn't on." Daniel soon tells her that he loves SpongeBob. * Sesame Street spoofed the series through Bob's alter-ego, TriangleBob TrianglePants. Connections *Michael Aarons was music coordinator for the 2017 SpongeBob SquarePants Broadway musical *Brad Abrell voiced Bubble Buddy in "Bubble Buddy" and "Bubble Buddy Returns" *Edward Asner voiced the Angry Old Timer in "Whirly Brains" *Dee Bradley Baker voices Squilliam Fancyson, Perch Perkins, Bubble Bass and other characters *Alec Baldwin voiced Dennis in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Antonio Banderas played Burger Beard in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Sara Bareilles contributed a song to the 2017 SpongeBob SquarePants musical called "Poor Pirates" *Tim Blaney voiced the Goofy Goober in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *David Bowie voiced Lord Royal Highness in "Atlantis SquarePantis" *Alton Brown voiced Nicholas Withers in "House Fancy" *Mary Jo Catlett voices Mrs. Puff *Tim Conway voiced Barnacle Boy *Sally Cruikshank produced a sequence for "The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom" *Rosario Dawson played herself in "Truth or Square" *Johnny Depp voiced Jack Kahuna Laguna in "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One" *Ken Diego was associate director for The SpongeBob Musical Live on Stage *Bill Fagerbakke voices Patrick Star *Craig Ferguson played himself in "Truth or Square" *Tina Fey played herself in "Truth or Square" *Christopher Gattelli choreographed the 2017 SpongeBob SquarePants musical *John Goodman played Santa in "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" *Gilbert Gottfried appeared in "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" and voiced Sal in "The Hankering" *David Hasselhoff appeared as himself in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) and "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" *Tim Hill was a series writer and co-wrote The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Lady Antebellum contributed a song to the 2017 SpongeBob SquarePants musical called "Chop to the Top" *Cyndi Lauper contributed a song to the 2017 SpongeBob SquarePants musical called "Hero is My Middle Name" *John Legend contributed a song to the 2017 SpongeBob SquarePants musical called "(I Guess I) Miss You" *Ray Liotta voiced Bubble Poppin' Boys leader in the episode "WhoBob WhatPants?" *Pat Morita voiced Master Udon in the episode "Karate Island" *Andrea Martin voiced Miss Priss in "Banned in Bikini Bottom" *Brian Doyle-Murray voices the Flying Dutchman *John O'Hurley voiced King Neptune in "Neptune's Spatula", "The Clash of Triton", "Trident Trouble", and "High Sea Diving" *Patton Oswalt voiced Jim in "The Original Fry Cook" *Patrick Pinney voiced Painty the Pirate *Plain White T's contributed a song to the 2017 SpongeBob SquarePants musical called "BFF" *Amy Poehler voiced Granny in "Have You Seen This Snail?" *Dennis Quaid voiced Grandpa Redbeard in "Grandpappy the Pirate" *Kevin Michael Richardson played a live action version of King Neptune in "Party Pooper Pants" and voiced a Seagull in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (2015) *Andy Samberg voiced Colonel Carper in "Hello Bikini Bottom!" *Amy Sedaris voiced Ma Angler in "Trenchbillies" *Gene Shalit voiced Gene Scallop in "The Krusty Sponge" *Jeffrey Tambor voiced King Neptune in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Meghan Trainor appeared in "SpongeBob Appreciation Day: Patchy's Beach Bash" *Steven Tyler co-contributed a song to the 2017 SpongeBob SquarePants musical called "Bikini Bottom Boogie" *Frank Welker supplied voices in "The Smoking Peanut", "My Pretty Seahorse", and "I Had an Accident" *Betty White voiced Beatrice in "Mall Girl Pearl" *Robin Williams played himself in "Truth or Square" *Don Yanan played a mime in "Truth or Square" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Cartoon References Category:TV References Category:TV Mentions Category:Magazine Mentions